Detoxifiation
by PEROXIDE
Summary: Sylar wants to change his life and stop killing. He wants to control the hunger. With the help of Peter, Claire and the Cullens can Sylar become a new man? A hero?
1. New Beginnings: Volume I

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Heroes or Twilight in any way, shape, or form and are not using these properties for profit.

This is a co-written Heroes/Twilight cross over.

n PEROXIDE & Anne Shirley Cullen

The world was about to change for all of them. Claire had told the whole world on national television about who she was. What she was. Everything that Noah and the company had tried so hard to prevent had been undone but one girl. No one knew what to expect but everyone knew there would be change. A brave new world, Sylar had called it; and had no idea how right hed been.

After years in his head with Peter, he knew he had changed, and so did Peter. Convincing other would be the hard part. Especially if Peters hunches were correct.

Sylar, you were and addict for years and sober for hours. There are going to be physical side effects. Trust me, you will have withdraws. They were sitting in one of the front rooms at Angelas house. Of course she wasnt home. The room was stuffy, dark, and over decorated. Too many patterns on chairs and cushions and wall paper, it made him dizzy.

Its not like I am an alcoholic Peter.

It is exactly like you are an alcoholic.

Well Im not joining I Just Decided to Not Be a Serial Killer Anonymous.

Too bad, it might do you some good. But I have a different idea.

What? If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous about what Peter had planned.

I have a friend up north who can help. It will be like a vacation. You can relax and get to know what it is like to interact without killing people.

Is he a special? He wasnt going if he wasnt. Normal people could never understand. Even most specials couldnt understand. Only Peter, but that was only because he had borrowed his Intuitive Aptitude and experienced the hunger first hand.

Very. You will like them.

Them? I though more like him.

Its a family of specials okay?

Fine. When do we leave? The sooner they left the sooner he could be done with all this and move on.

Well I still havent talked to Claire. And I have to call Carlisle and let him know we are coming.

Claire!? Peter Claire hates my guts and wants me dead!

It is a good thing for you then that you cant die isnt it? Peter left him sitting in the stiff paisley armchair. He loved pissing Sylar off. It was just so much fun.

Picking up the phone he dialed Claires cell number.

It rang

And rang

.

And rang

Peter? I was taking a nap.

I need you to help with Sylars detoxification.

Why me? You know what he did to me Peter!

Because I need you and he is different around you Claire. Plus, like it or not but hell be here as long as you will. And that is a long time. Eventually he could be the only person you know left. Do you really want to be fighting him for eternity?

When do we leave?

Im shooting for tomorrow.

Fine. Bye. She hung up before he could even say where they were going. Dialing the phone again he heard a ring. Just one this time.

Hello Peter. It is nice to hear from you.

Hello Carlisle. How did you know it was me?

Alice.

Right, of course. Look I have a favor to ask. I have a friend, well its Sylar. He is trying to stop killing, trying to do good. He needs help advice, and a safe place to detox. I figured youd be the perfect person. You and your family understand what he is going through. Can you help?

* * *

Well there it is, the first chapter. Any good?

Review please if you liked, loved, hated, or have any ideas.

Be seein ya

PEROXIDE


	2. New Beginnings: Volume II

Carlisle's Point of View (most part)

"Yes, Peter I'll do my best." Carlisle replied. "What time should we be expecting you?"

"Tomorrow night. Will 10 O'clock work for you?

"Sure. I'll let my family know."

Carlisle stepped out of his study, and as he flew down the stairs yelled, "Family meeting now."

"What is going on, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"I'll let you know when we are all gathered, Esme."

The rest of the family soon joined us; in the dining room were our meetings were usually held. The first to arrived were Alice and Jasper; the former having seen that I was go to call the meeting. Edward and Bella followed them soon; Edward was sure to have heard Alice's thought has she had seen it. Then came Jacob and Renesmee giggling over something. Their romantic relationship was just in the beginning stages. It reminded me of Edward and Bella's just without all the drama. Finally, and the last to arrived were Emmett and Rosalie. If God only knew what those two have been up to.

"Alright, What's up?" Emmett and Jacob said in unison.

"Okay, here it is" I started; taking an unnecessary calming deep breath, continued, "I just got a call from a friend of mind that I met during a medical conference in New York. He's name is Peter Petrelli; he's an EMT. He called asking for help." I hear a growl coming from Edward having heard my thoughts about Sylar. _Edward I'm really worried too. _ I thought.

"I am not having that power craving, jackass here endangering my family." Edward said uncharacteristically cursing and interrupting me.

"Edward, please let me continue?" I then went on to finish what I was going to say, "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted. My friend has asked for help. Peter is special in a way that we can relate to. He has a friend who takes other's powers and is going through a detoxification; the friend's name is Sylar. Sylar, from what Peter has informed me is like Aro; envious of others powers. However, unlike Aro, Sylar is able to take these powers from the actual person whom wields it."

"They are not staying in this house." Came Rosalie's objection.

"That is not your decision, it is a family one." Esme corrected.

More people had gathered including Jacob and Renesmee once they heard Rosalie's argumentative voice.

"So what do you need us to do?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"We need to build a guest house." Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"You can't be serious, Carlisle. I need time to plan it. I can't do it in a day." Esme reasoned.

"Yes you can. You don't need to plan it. We only need a basic floor plan with three bedrooms, galley style kitchen, full bathroom, and a simple seating area. We can get it done 8 hours." Jasper sounded like he was planning for a battle.

"He's right! With our speed and strength we can get it done even quicker. To top it off, we don't even need to sleep." Emmett was jumping on board.

Jacob and Renesmee said in unison, "We do. We have to sleep."

Leaving Edward to roll his eyes. "You don't have to sleep that much you are half vampire." It got quiet then when everyone heard Alice start to giggle, then the giggle turned to full on laughter causing Edward to roll his eyes again and run his hand through his hair.

"What's so funny?" Bella insisted. Alice was still laughing to hard to answer. So Edward did, "Where are we going to get the wood?"


	3. New Beginnings: Volume III

**Disclaimer: We do not own anyone and do not want to own anyone.**

**Part 3****rd**** person and part Renesmee POV**

Volume III: New Beginnings

"We'll go to the forest of course, and chop it down ourselves of course." Emmett declared in his usual sarcastic matter of fact voice.

Jasper rebutted, "Where are we going to get an ax dummy?"

Alice was still laughing for the whole conversation, knowing what was to come.

"We'll all work together and rip the trees out.

"I got one." Jacob offered chuckling at Emmett's stupidity.

Rosalie piped in, "Why do you have one?"

"Uh, I'm Quileute. Duh!"

"So, why does that matter?" Rosalie asked flippantly.

"We build our own house, and _we_ don't rip whole trees out of the ground Emmett."

"Man, you ruined all of my fun." Emmett whined.

"Jacob, we're still going to need more than one ax. Goofy."

"We have more than one ax. I can go and borrow the others."

"Then why don't you three go down and get them." Edward hastily demanded while combing his fingers through his hair.

Alice just cackled even harder, having foreseen the out come of the trip there. I was still trying to figure it all out, when I heard Emmett say:

"Then, what are we all waiting for? Let's go."

"For Jacob, to give you permission to cross the boarder." I replied.

"Oh, Jake-eee. Can we go over to La Push with you, please?" Emmett said, while trying his best at a valley girl puppy dog eye flirt.

"Hmm. I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Just go ahead and say it Jacob. I know you're going to say yes." Dad replied.

"Jake, How about we take my Jeep?" Emmett asked before Jacob could say yes. "It'll be fun. We'll off road it and I'll show you what that puppy can really do?"

At that Jake grabbed the keys tossing them to Emmett saying, "We're on then." And both boys headed out the door.

Jasper had grabbed Alice's large sketchpad from their room and had it laid out on the kitchen island with charcoal and a ruler.

"What are you doing?" Bella approached Jasper as he was starting to work.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you drew also Uncle Jasper." Renesmee joined her mother in the kitchen as well.

"I'm not drawing little Belle." Renesme laughed at the funny nickname. It seemed that sometimes Jaspers southern roots ran a little closer to the surface than he let on.

"Well, it sure looks like you are drawing to me." She knew it was a very teenage thing to say as soon as she said it, but she was a teenager after all right? Even if she was going to live forever.

"It's called drafting. I though you were supposed to have super human brain growth and development? What happened to that?"

"Shut up." Renesmee replied to his jab with a smile. He seemed to relax a little when Emmett and Jacob were out of the room.

"What are you drafting Jasper?" Now Bella was gaining interest in the boxes he was drawing and labeling.

"He is drafting the layouts for the guest house for Peter and his friends." Edward came in sensing Bella's piqued interest. After seeing the designs he added, "And he is doing a fine job at it."

"And we are done." Jasper announced and then also added with a sneer, "Just need the approval of dear ole Momma."

"Oh you know she doesn't like to be called that." Bella responded in jest.

"Oh trust me darlin' I know."


End file.
